Talk:Rossi
Info from Hilde Garcia's Web site According to this excerpt from Hilde Garcia's Web site, she and the crewman at her table are intended to be Cole and Rossi: :"Another crewman and I are looking very puzzled at our utensils and food. The scene started with us and then cut to T'Pol and Phlox. They identified the two of us as the alien-invaded humans, and fetched security. Then they come in and take us away." Garcia also included a photo of the scene in question, showing her and the other crewman. Since we know from Cole's page that he is the male ensign, I'd say it's safe to say that Garcia is, indeed, Rossi and adjust all relevant pages accordingly. - Bridge 23:22, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Seems well done research for me. The only point for me is that Cole was played by Scott Hill who is Hutchison, too. Any other thoughts on this? – Tom 23:38, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Btw, I haven't seen this episode for a long time, but will do in the next days. I've sent a mail to Hilde Garcia, perhaps she can confirm this. – Tom 23:50, 5 May 2008 (UTC) How was Hill established as Hutchison? The only time Hutchison was mentioned (in ), he wasn't seen. I don't recall Hill ever being called by the name. Maybe he was Cole all along in his appearances? - Bridge 00:03, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :By a contributor who (I think) is Mr. Hill himself, User talk: Helmsman. He added a few notes to "his" text, that he also played a Vulcan and a Xindi torso. – Tom 00:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well, I guess the Cole vs. Hutchison question is best left to one of their talk pages. In the meantime, I'm prepared to make the necessary changes to the Rossi page and other related pages, but I'll wait till Friday to see if you get a response from Ms. Garcia. If not, I'll proceed based on the info above. - Bridge 04:00, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :: Well from what I was able to deduce from that episode was that Cole was this guy because he was the only "ensign" in that corner, both Garcia and Wan were "crewmen". But if she knows something more than my deductive deduction-ing could deduce then by all means... --Alan 20:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :I do not doubt that Hill is Ensign Cole in this episode, you know it won't be the first time a recurring background character appeared with several in universe names. ;) – Tom 22:01, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :: Oh, didn't realize that was Hill...as he isn't referenced anywhere on the images/pages in question. --Alan 22:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :: Also regarding: "Since we know from Cole's page that he is the male ensign..." -- we don't know Cole is a male ensign, that determination was made because of his rank, not his gender. --Alan 22:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :: I updated Cole and Hutchison accordingly. Now only the matter remains of determining who is whom, as both (Garcia and Wan) seem to be lacking the "ensign" insignia. --Alan 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) What I meant about Cole was that Garcia says she and her table companion (Hill) are the two identified by T'Pol and Phlox as Cole and Rossi. Since she's not the ensign and he is, then he must be Cole and she must be Rossi. Deductive deductioning of my own :). -- Bridge 02:35, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Or is that not Hill that she's sitting with? Is he sitting somewhere else? I can't find a decent screencap. -- Bridge 02:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: I don't have a cap handy, but I might just go ahead and pop it in to make one, but from what I recall, she's sitting with John Wan's character, and Hill was at a separate table, alone. Both Wan's and Garcia's characters were crewman rank, not ensigns, Hill was the only ensign in the camera pan. If Cole and Rossi are together, then one is Wan, one is Garcia, neither are ensign, both are crewman, and so we still don't have an answer. --Alan 02:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Well, there is this same photo I posted above, from Garcia's Web site. I really can't tell if that's Hill or Wan or someone else. Maybe your cap will provide a better view. - Bridge 03:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: That image was at the end of the scene, the one she actually spoke of was at the beginning, and with that said....ah, I did recall the seating arrangement incorrectly. Ms. Garcia was sitting with "Hutchison" and and Mr. Wan was sitting with someone else. So I guess, in a sense, I was right about Hill being Cole...meaning that Garcia would be Rossi. But as far as her comment: "Another crewman and I are looking very puzzled at our utensils and food"-- both were eating just fine in the scene. Soo... --Alan 03:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) So, then, do you plan to put the Cole page back the way you had it? As I said, I've been preparing to make the necessary changes to the Rossi page (and related pages), so I will go ahead with that in the next day or so. - Bridge 03:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: I guess assuming he is really who Phlox and T'Pol were referring to...which is what I speculated from the beginning, not realizing he had another persona... --Alan 03:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC)